We shall not conform
by Ilostmylifetotheinternet
Summary: "Our system is corrupt. They are planning something, something big. If their plan succeeds what is left of our world will fall back into the shadows, it will wilt and die. Find the others. Find the others like us. Find the other divergents." Superwholock set in the world of divergent


**Chapter 1: Landing**

**11th Doctor POV:**

I opened the doors to the TARDIS and looked outside. There was a city in close to ruins. A wall surrounded it, supposedly keeping out intruders. Well, it didn't keep me out!

I walked through the city passed various people. They all wore very different yet similar clothing. It made me feel odd, like I wasn't one of them. I mean I'm used to not fitting in, but this feels different. All their clothes are almost like a uniform.

A woman grabbed me from behind. "You should be at the choosing ceremony."

"Wha-"

I was cut off when she ruffly began pulling me towards a giant hall. She told me to go inside and take my seat. Not knowing where to sit I walked to the back and sat down in an attempt to hide.

A woman at the front was talking telling everyone about the factions and to choose wisely... blah blah blah!

The woman at the front began calling people up. The first person to go up was a girl with red hair dressed in black. She walked up and cut her wrist releasing blood which dropped into a bowl filled with steaming rocks.

"Amy Pond, Dauntless."

This went on for a while. Teen after teen going up and dropping blood into a bowl. I watched with interest as each teenager choose their 'faction' as they had dubbed it. Suddenly I was aware of someone assuring me forwards.

"It's your turn."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Your supposed to choose. Now go!"

Anxiously I walked forwards towards the front where the bowls were. God knows why they wanted me to do this, it's not like I'm anywhere the same age as these people. Do i really look like a teenager?

When I got to the front I did as the teenagers had down. I cut my wrist so that it would bleed then looked down at the bowels. Be smart. Each one had a symbol in it. One for each faction.

Abnegation- two hands holding each other. The selfless faction. If I choose this faction I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear. Do I really want to do that?

Dauntless- fire. The brave faction. They believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another... We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. I'm brave, aren't I?

Erudite- an eye. The smart faction. According to them lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Well I'm a genius, I accept differences... well I don't really have a choice in that.

Candor- set of unbalanced scales. The truthful faction. They believe that truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable. I'm not sure I'm particularly truthful... especially given that I lie about my real name.

Amity- a tree. The peaceful faction. They give freely, trusting that you will be given what you need... Do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you... The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies... You must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target.

What faction should I choose? I'm most of these... oh god this is a lot of pressure! Which one? I look down at the bowels for inspiration. They offer none. I'm taking so long... i should choose. I look down at my feet trying to think. Then I remember all those horrible things I've had to do. All the people I've had to save. I feel my mind decide for me. I walk over to the dauntless faction and let the blood fall. I am now in dauntless.

I take my seat with the other dauntless people. They are mostly in black apart from some of the ones from other factions. When the last person sits down we are finally allowed to leave. Everyone in dauntless runs out and down the road. I have no choice but to follow.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder to stop me. I spun around rapidly to see who they were. They were a man with curly black locks. He had on a trench coat along with a scarf and were eyeing me intensely.

"You're not from around here. Where are you from? Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

He nodded his head in acceptance. Holding out his hand he said "My name is Sherlock Holmes."

I shook his hand and smiled. He was looking me head to toe, scanning me. I felt incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You're not from here, infact you're not even from this planet or time period. Your clothes are outdated and you're obviously confused. You travelled her alone from wherever you came from. You're obviously not human, since we haven't discovered that technology yet. Also you have an old mans eyes yet your face appears young, so you age differently than us. Also I saw you land in that ridiculous 1960's police box!"

"I like that police box!"

He rolled his eyes as if to say 'whatever, I really don't care.'

"You better be careful, it won't be long until they find you."

"Until who finds me?"

He looked around and leaned into me.

"They seek out those who don't conform. They seek out the divergents and kill them. You don't conform to a faction, you'll get caught soon."

"How do you know?"

Sherlock looked uneasy and gave me a look clearly saying 'drop the subject' He looked around almost nervously before looking back at me. I followed his gaze. He seemed to be scanning for people, which there were none.

"Our system is corrupt. They think that we shouldn't have free will, that anyone who doesn't fit into a faction should be killed. They are planning something, something big. If their plan succeeds what is left of our world will fall back into the shadows, it will wilt and die. Find the others."

"What others?"

"The others like us. The ones who hide the fact that they think freely. Find the other divergents."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. Sorry I may be lacking in description. I watched the divergent movie recently and have been wanting to write a fanfic in it's world since. I will aim to update quickly. BYE!**


End file.
